


Chicken Is Life

by brownrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Might turn into a drabble collection in filo language, not in English language
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownrice/pseuds/brownrice
Summary: Hindi naman dahil sa init ang pamumula ng pisngi ko kundi dahil sa sinabi mo.





	Chicken Is Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi mga kababayans! lol As you can see, I'm trying to practice writing in Filipino. Nakabasa na ako ng isang Filo fic and I thought why not add more fics in our language? ^^ Though I admit na hirap rin ako magsulat in Filo haha! So pasensya na kung may makita kayo na mali pero sabihan niyo ako pag meron para matama ko. Oh and, pag may maisip kayona better Title for this drabble, let me know.

"Chicken na naman??"

Nakaupo si Jihoon sa dining table at kumakain ng chicken nang nakakamay.

"Hindi ka pa ba nagsasawa dyan?" tanong ni Woojin. Hinila niya ang upuan katabi ni Jihoon.

"Hindi. Paborito ko to eh!" sabi ni Jihoon habang patuloy na nginunguya ang chicken sa bibig niya. Halos buto na lang ang natitira.

"Tutubuan ka na ng pakpak sa kakakain mo niyan!" Kinuha ni Woojin ang nag-iisang chicken leg sa KFC bucket.

"Matagal na akong may pakpak. Anghel nga ako diba? Isa ako sa may "Most Angelic Faces" sa DLSU." Ipinagmayabang ni Jihoon ang kanyang pagkapanalo sa isang contest sa unibersidad niya.

"Naku! Nagkamali ang mga taong bumoto sa iyo. Kung alam lang nila ang mga pinaggagawa... ARAY!" Sinuntok ni Jihoon si Woojin nang malakas sa braso.

"Hindi na nila kailangan malaman yun." Nginitian ni Jihoon si Woojin na may bahid ng pagbabanta.

"Kumain ka na nga bago ko agawin yang chicken na hawak mo. Pasalamat ka tinirhan pa kita. Daldal mo kasi eh. Kaya ka lagi napapagalitan ni Ms. Santos tuwing Philosophy natin." Natawa si Jihoon pag naaalala niya ang nangyari sa klase nila.

"Maraming salamat, Jihoon. Utang ko sa iyo ang buong buhay ko. _I lab yu_." sabi ni Woojin habang hawak ang chicken leg sa isang kamay niya at yinuko niya ang kanyang ulo.

_Bakit ba ang dali para sa kanya bigkasin ang mga salitang iyon kahit pabiro lamang? Kung alam mo lang, Woojin. Gusto niya uli suntukin ang best friend niya. Lagot ka sa akin mamaya._

"Huy! Namumula uli pisngi mo. Kaya naman pala eh. Di mo binuksan electric fan. It's so hot in the pelepens!" Tumayo si Woojin sa kinauupuan niya para sandaling buksan ang electric fan.

_Hindi naman dahil sa init ang pamumula ng pisngi ko kundi dahil sa sinabi mo._

"Bilisan mo na kumain bago tayo malate sa Algebra at si Sir naman ang magagalit sa atin."

**Author's Note:**

> Baka... baka may isulat pa ako na ibang drabbles in Filo in the future~ May isa pa kasi akong idea... Wanna One as Filo University Students. And it'll play with the stereotypes of those universities / colleges. Anyway, Salamat sa pagbabasa hanggang sa dulo ^^
> 
> Twitter: [@ricegrainfairy](https://twitter.com/ricegrainfairy)  
> 


End file.
